


Minha Cor Vermelha

by CAT5UMU



Series: Lawlu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, laripaixaoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Te amar foi como acertar uma aposta e faturar um valor alto, mas o pior de ganhar algo grande é perder tudo no final.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017637
Kudos: 4





	Minha Cor Vermelha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minha cor favorita.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492116) by [CAT5UMU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU). 



> Continuação de outra história minha.

**_Te amar foi como acertar uma aposta e faturar um valor alto, mas o pior de ganhar algo grande é perder tudo no final._ **

Ter te encontrado aquele dia, talvez tenha sido uma das entrelinhas que eu não deveria ter entendido, aquele parágrafo que eu não precisava ter voltado para ler mais uma vez, mas que culpa eu tinha se a sua escrita era tão linda quanto sua capa? 

Estou quebrado em saber que quem partiu foi eu…

Todas as noites a qual eu me deitava em seu sofá apenas para ouvir à sua respiração fraca, o som baixo de sua caneta entre as folhas com suas anotações, os toques de seus dedos nas teclas de seu notebook que insistia em digitar os formulários de seus pacientes, eram apenas para sentir sua companhia junto á minha.

Law, você foi a única cor  _ vermelha  _ para mim.

As noites em que fiquei mais tempo só para preparar algo —  _ mesmo não tendo o melhor dom nisso _ — fora apenas para seu bem. Às noites em que ficava até tarde trabalhando, me irritava por estar se esforçando tanto para ter tão pouco de volta.  _ Perdão _ , você sempre gostou de organização e eu não consegui te entregar isso, mas está tudo bem ter um  _ pouco  _ de bagunça em tantas coisas certas, não é?

Seus suspiros pesados mostravam bem seu humor e naquelas semanas frequentando sua casa, pude perceber a diferença dele com apenas um murmúrio ou mudança de como soltava o ar preso. Penso que talvez, você seja um pouco estressado demais. Pelo menos, acredito ter te alcançado com meu pouco charme.

_ Sabe, eu só ficava até tarde em sua casa para ter certeza de que iria dormir e descansar.  _

Noites chuvosas nunca foram meu ponto forte, até porque, não consigo entender tão bem como pode ficar tão tranquilo com os barulhos de trovões, mas não posso negar que os pingos caídos e o cheiro molhado são coisas agradáveis. 

Você ter chegado todo ensopado aquele dia me fez rir tanto. Sempre teve aquela cara emburrada e nesses dias só piorava, era algo maravilhoso de se ver, mas o melhor era ouvir as tuas rudes palavras que soltava ao subir as escadas indo tomar um banho quente. Uma eterna criança… e ainda tinha a moral de vir me chamar de infantil.

Não ter deixado eu voltar para casa foi o momento em que me deixou ser sua paleta de cores. Sua cor cinza sempre me agradou e me chamava a atenção porque eu queria entender como alguém tão bom, podia ter apenas uma cor em vez de todas. Como você é patético.

Ter te beijado aquela noite me deu a brecha de entregar um pouco de cor em seu mundo tão incolor, confesso que tive medo de me afundar nisso, mas hoje eu entendo que quem tingiu alguém, na verdade, foi você.

Você me deu tanta liberdade, me deixou entrar gradualmente nesse seu mundo devastado e fechado que criou e ter o invadido, pode ter feito seu medo vir a tona mais uma vez. Te entreguei a cor azul de uma maneira tão intensa que acabei esquecendo de não me sujar com ela também, mas te fazer se sentir egoísta pelo menos por um momento… me fez ter a cor amarelo de novo.

Sua cautela comigo, foi algo que deixei bem gravado em minha mente, porque eu nunca quis deixar de lembrar do carinho que teve comigo — mesmo sendo esse  _ grosseiro  _ que é — seus toques eram os mais doces e gentis que imaginava, assim como cada beijo e todo abraço que me cedia ao chegar do trabalho me encontrando na cozinha ou no sofá te esperando. 

Seus dias em que acordava animado eram perfeitos, os únicos momentos que podia te ver sorrindo tão abertamente, mas ainda não entendo porque sempre mudava a feição ao me ver sorrindo para você.

As vezes que chorava ou tentava esconder o que queria, eram as piores horas para lidar contigo. Era imprevisível, até insensível alguns momentos e isso só aumentava tamanho desconforto.

Acredito que eu tenha tirado uma cor sua, a que fez eu me apaixonar por você. 

Eu a tomei para mim em troca das outras que te doei. 

_ Só que eu esqueci de te ensinar uma cor. _

Talvez seja a que você esteja tentando entender hoje, me desculpe te entregar ela tão repentinamente, é que com certas coisas, não somos capazes de lidar tão fácil. Te ver longe é mais difícil do que imaginava e chega a ser engraçado eu lidar com tamanha cor azul em vez de você.

A chuva perdeu o cheiro  _ doce _ que ela tinha e os trovões voltaram a ser mais  _ altos _ do que antes.

Minha paleta está quebrada, assim como não consigo mais ver aquela cor vermelha tão intensa. 

Você também está deixando o preto invadir todas as outras. 

_ Te amar foi como acertar uma aposta e faturar um valor alto, mas o pior de ganhar algo grande é perder tudo no final e o que mais me dói _ …

Foi eu ter ido embora, não você.


End file.
